OH BABY!
by koolanimefreek
Summary: [Author's note UP][SASUNARU MPREG] Naruto is pregnant and he's a GUY! How will their friends reach to it? And what about the daddy? How will Sasuke deal with a moody Naruto? and what about cravings? Please Read and Review.
1. Ch 1: I'm Having a Baby, Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NARUTO! (avoids kunais and shruikens) okay okay I don't.

**Warnings:** YAOI, mpreg, and other goodies.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, possible KakaIru and LeeSaku

**Raiting: **This chappy is PG13.

**Notes: **The Rookie Nine are 20 years old, Kakashi is 34 and Iruka 33.

**Summary:** Naruto is pregnant! How will Sasuke deal with a moody Naruto? and what about cravings?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_

* * *

_

**OH BABY!**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: "I'm having a baby, Sasuke"**

* * *

"You're pregnant," Tsunade calmly stated, although the amusement could be clearly seen in her eyes. Snickering inwardly, she began counting down… 

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT?" a dumbfounded Naruto shrieked. Paling considerably, his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Tsunade muttered sniggering wickedly.

Waiting for her patient to regain consciousness, Tsunade dwelled on what had happened a few days ago when Naruto visited her for a check up on his seal.

"_OI! TSUNADE-BABA! IT'S NO TIME TO TAKE A NAP!" a voice screamed in her ear abruptly shaking her from a dream of gambling filled with sake and money. _

"_KUSO GAKI (1)! DON'T CALL ME THAT" Tsunade barked presenting Naruto with the usual punch to the head. Rubbing her temples, Tsunade asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_ITAI (2), you didn't have to hit me so hard," Naruto whined. "…and whattadaya mean by that? Today's my seal check up, baba (3). Or did the almighty Hokage forget?" Naruto sniggered._

"_URUSAI(4)! And I didn't forget, I just thought it was tomorrow…" Naruto rolled his eyes and gave her an I-don't-believe-you look._

"_Anyway, come over here and take off your shirt."_

_Naruto complied and summoning a small amount of chakra to let the seal show he came closer to Tsunade to let her inspect it._

"_Mmm…" Tsunade mumbled. "That's weird…"_

"_What's weird?" Naruto asked worriedly. _

"_Is something wrong? Is the seal weakening? Will the Kyubi get out? What am I gonna do? Am I gonna die? I don't wanna die!" Naruto freaked out._

"_URUSAI! I didn't say anything, gaki! I'm gonna have to check into it a little bit. There is a disturbance in your chakra. Somehow your chakra and Kyubi's has started to mix and is creating another one. What is weird is that there is another chakra signature along with it. Don't worry; nothing's gonna happen to you." Tsunade said._

"_Oh…" Naruto replied completely confused but calmed down._

"_I'm bringing Shizune over here. We'll do a few tests and we'll have an answer soon." Tsunade soothed and walked out the door._

'Who would have thought that it was a baby? Naughty Kyubi…' Tsunade thought. A groan suddenly disturbed the silence. Turning around the Fifth Hokage of Konoha waited for his "adopted brother" to get up.

* * *

'Huh? Where am I?' Naruto thought. Dazed he opened azure blue eyes and looked around. 'This isn't my room… Wait! I don't remember going to sleep.' 

Suddenly, he remembered where he was and what he discussed with the baba. Jumping to his feet, wide blue eyes looked frantically into brown ones.

"You're kidding right? This is a joke right? There is no way I'm pregnant! I'm a 100 percent male! hahahaha very funny baba!" He nervously laughed running trembling hands over his hair.

"I'm not kidding. You are pregnant." She repeated.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Naruto chanted and started to pace.

Turning around, the blonde 20-year-old regarded the village leader. "How did this happen baba?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much…" she started.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"I'll have to bet on Kyubi becoming motherly."

"Huh?" came the intelligent response.

"Kyubi must have wanted to have a kit so it decide to have it through you." She explained.

"WHAT? But this is my child right?"

"Yes, yes definitely yours. However, Kyubi is helping you carry it into full term otherwise your male body would have rejected it."

"So, everything's fine in there?" Naruto asked concerned unconsciously placing a hand over his still flat stomach. "The baby is gonna be fine right?"

"Yes, the baby will be fine." Tsunade said. "But, you're gonna have to refrain from using your chakra for the next 7 months. No genjutsu, ninjustu, or taijustu, nothing. You're gonna rest and eat healthy. No missions and definitely no training AT ALL."

"But-" Naruto whined.

"NO! Think of your baby." Tsunade interrupted. Naruto nodded.

Tsunade sighed and asked, "Sasuke is coming back from his mission in a couple of weeks. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. "It is HIS after all."

After a small pause, Naruto spoke again. "Thank you, baba. I have to go. I need to think about this."

"Okay kid. Take care."

"Ja." Naruto turned around and walked out.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

A black haired man walked through Konoha's streets towards the Hokage's office. After being out for a mission that lasted a month, the Uchiha survivor was tired and cranky. He wanted to get home, take a warm bath and snuggle in bed with a certain blond haired man.

Glaring to whoever dared to stop him from his destination, Uchiha Sasuke reached the village leader's door and knocked. After a "come in" from inside, he opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome back," the Godaime (5)said. "Was the mission successful? Do you have your report?"

"The mission was a success. The missing-nin group was disposed of and there weren't any casualties from our side, although two were injured and are currently recuperating in the hospital," the ANBU captain reported in a cold but respectful voice.

"Thank you. Now you may go. I expect a written report by tomorrow. Go home and rest. I'm giving you a week off, so enjoy it," Tsunade said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Frowning suspiciously, Sasuke decided to let it slide and answered, "Thank you. Good evening, Hokage-sama."

A few minutes later, Sasuke was standing at the door of his apartment unlocking it. All of a sudden, the door opened and a yellow blur attached to his neck like a koala.

"SASUKE! WELCOME BACK!" a bubbly Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

Suppressing a smile, Sasuke walked in hauling Naruto and closed the door. Letting the smile finally bloom on his face, Sasuke pulled his kitsune close and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered against his love's lips.

Happy watery blue eyes gazed into black ones and lovingly responded, "I missed you too."

Pulling away, Naruto said, "I'll prepare a bath for you. Rest a little bit and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Hai (6)."

Sasuke settled on the couch and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. 'I'm home. Heh. I never imagined that the dobe would become so important in my life. I can't imagine life without him. Now that Itachi's dead (7), I can finally be happy.' Suddenly, he remembered the other part of his so-long-forgotten ambition. 'Mmm. Well, I can't expect to have children now that I'm with Naruto. If having children means leaving my kitsune. Then I don't want children.'

"SASUKE! BATH'S READY!"

Getting up, Sasuke headed to the bathroom.

* * *

'Okay, now that he's here how do I tell him?' Naruto thought nervously. 

After preparing a bath for Sasuke, Naruto had decided to cook something for his love.

Stirring the porridge in a pan, Naruto continued trying to find a way to tell his lover about the baby.

'I better just up and tell him. It'll be better than going around it,' the fox-man concluded.

Suddenly pale arms settled around his middle and a warm body pressed against his back.

"Mmm. That smells good." Sasuke murmured against his neck, giving him a brief kiss. Turning his head, Naruto gave his love a kiss on the forehead and said, "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Could you get me a couple of bowls from the cabinet?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said moving around Naruto towards the cabinet.

After eating, Naruto stood up and took the bowls to the sink. He was ready to wash them when Sasuke said, "Leave 'em. Come take a nap with me."

"Okay," Naruto answered giving the other man a loving smile.

Putting an arm around the shorter man's shoulders,Sasuke lead them to their bedroom.

Taking off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, Sasuke lay down on the bed and waited for his love to get ready for bed. When Naruto finally settled on the bed, he pulled his dobe close to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Oyasumi (8),dobe."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Naruto sleepily opened his eyes. Looking at his love sleeping, he mused on their future lives now that they were having a baby. 

'How will he take it? Will he freak?'

Mumbling, Sasuke groggily opened midnight colored eyes and met morning sky ones.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Naruto whispered as well and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips.

Suddenly getting serious, Naruto said, "We need to talk."

"Mmm?" Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke? What do you think about children?" Naruto said without looking at Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke said, "We've talked about this before dobe. Now that I'm with you I just don't think about them."

"But you wanted to restore your clan…" Naruto mumbled.

"I know, but if being with you means not having little Uchiha heirs, then I won't have them." Sasuke replied seriously.

"Then, what if you could have them?" Naruto said finally looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you could restore your clan with me?"

Looking down to his love, Sasuke gazed into hope filled blue eyes.

"If it was possible I would be the happiest man alive," Sasuke replied with a smile.

Smiling back, Naruto happily said, "Then I guess you'll be the happiest FATHER alive."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confused.

Watery loving blue eyes looked directly at him and with a small smile, Naruto said, "I'm having a baby, Sasuke."

TBC-

* * *

_NARUTO: O.O? OI! How is it that I'm pregnant? (grumble)_

_K.A.F.: (rolls eyes) Didn't you read the chapter. I already explained._

_NARUTO: (looks confused) I don't get it. (Kyubi enters the room)_

_KYUBI: OI BAKA! I did it! (lapping at his paws, it settles on the floor and rests its head on a nearby pillow)_

_NARUTO: KUSO fox! Now what am I gonna do with a baby? (Sasuke suddenly steps in and looks around)_

_SASUKE: (Looks at K.A.F.) Is this your room? Che. You're poor. (Smirk)_

_K.A.F.: O.O! WTF! (glares)_

_NARUTO: O.O! (growls) Bastard... This is better than my old apartment._

_SASUKE: Whatever._

_NARUTO: What crawled up your ass this time? (glares)_

_SASUKE: (gaze softens) I'm tired. I'm going to be bed. (Turns and looks over shoulder) Care to join me? (Smirk)_

_NARUTO: yea yea (follows)_

_K.A.F.: (Looks around) What just happened? _

_KYUBI: (Yawns) Who cares... (closes eyes)_

_K.A.F.: (smiles) Oks!_

_

* * *

_(1) 'Damn brat' in Japanese. 

(2) 'Ouch' in Japanese.

(3) 'Hag' in Japanese. What Naruto calls Tsunade.

(4) 'Shut up' in Japanese.

(5) Fifth Hokage, sp?

(6) 'Yes' in Japanese.

(7) Itachi is dead in my fic. Sasuke killed him when he was 16 with the help of his koi.

(8)'Good night' in Japanese.

_A/N - Well whattadaya think? Pretty cool huh? Pleaze R&R. I live for it. This is my second fic, so you can flame all you want if you don't like. My other fic will be updated tomorrow so stay tuned and don't change the channel heh._


	2. Ch 2: Naruto PREGNANT?

_K.A.F.: (squeals) I'm sooo happy! People liked this fic! (types replies to reviews at the end)_

_NARUTO: (frowns) I dun get it! Why am I the one pregnant? Why not Sasuke? He looks more like a girl..._

_SASUKE: (glare) URUSAI, DOBE!_

_K.A.F.: But Naru-chan is a more kawaii uke, don't you think sasu-chan?_

_SASUKE: (glare) DON'T CALL ME SASU-CHAN!_

_NARUTO: But I call you Sasu-chan... (pout) You don't like? (eyes begin to water)_

_SASUKE: (panics) Um... ano... That's not what I meant Naru-chan..._

_K.A.F.: (brings bowl of popcorn from kitchen and sit downs to enjoy the show)_

_NARUTO: (cries) Sasuke is mean! I won't call you that EVER again!_

_SASUKE: (continues to panic) Naru-chan I wasn't talking to you... You can call me anything you like..._

_NARUTO: (continues to cry) YOU DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! MEAN SASUKE!_

_SASUKE: (more panic) Naru-chan... ano... ano... (faces lights up) Do you want some ramen?_

_NARUTO: Dun want ramen..._

_SASUKE: O.O! (passes out)_

_NARUTO: (wipes spit tears) hehehe How was that? (bows)_

_K.A.F.: (stands up and claps) ENCORE! ENCORE!_

_NARUTO: (looks around) Umm... why don't we continue with the next chappy first? _

_K.A.F.: (smiles) Oks! Oh! I don't own Naru-chan or any of 'em characters! Enjoy!

* * *

_

"**OH BABY!"**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Naruto… PREGNANT?"**

* * *

Rumors were going around the village of Konoha. 

Some people said they had seen the Uchiha heir look at tiny baby clothes and toys longingly. Others said that if you looked really close you could make out a tiny smile on the usual stoic Sharingan user. Closer "friends" (if you could call them that) to the genius said that his personality had changed overnight and that he now didn't glare as hard anymore. But was it true?

Another topic of gossip was a certain fox-man.

People were confused as to why the bouncy I-will-become-Hokage-proclaimer had decided to stop being a ninja. Missions were assigned but none included the blonde bright eyed Kyubi-holder.

Even his follower and rival, now a low-class chuunin Konohamaru couldn't understand the attitude of his leader.

The girls and women of the village were even more confused. They had seen the orange-clad ninja buying groceries and cleaning supplies, forgotten were the kunais and shurikens.

Ichiraku's (1) cook was at a loss. His most valued customer had stopped coming for his daily huge dose of ramen for a whole week.

Stories of alien invasions (a/n- something odd to be talked about in a ninja village...don't ya think?) and of polluted water in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household were the main causes people thought of when hearing about the pair.

When seen together, the pair seemed to just GLOW. They looked so happy! Uchiha Sasuke even smiled in PUBLIC for the first time since who knows when! But even with all the buzz, the couple seemed oblivious of what was going on!

* * *

"Okay! I've had enough of this!" Sakura barked showing momentarily her inner Sakura personality. She was fed up about the rumors and gossip. She was Naruto's and Sasuke's teammate and closest girl friend and somehow the whole keeping-news-from-the-cherry-blossom was pissing her off. 

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji and TenTen were gathered in the back room of the Yamanaka flower shop. They had decided to take matters into their hands…

…Actually Ino and Sakura decided. They just dragged everybody else along…

"Yes, forehead! We gotta find out what's going on!" Ino said with a smug grin directed at her rival of forever. Even the gossip-queen wanted to find out exactly what was going on! 'The more to spread around' she snickered inwardly.

"How troublesome," drawled Shikamaru knowing perfectly well what Ino was thinking about doing. Chouji nodded agreeing with his best friend while chomping on his chips.

Ino sharply turned and with a glare growled, "Urusai (2), Shika!"

Schooling her features to a sweet creepy smile, Ino regarded the others daring them to make a comment.

Shivering for looking at the smile, the boys (a/n- except Shika and Chouji… they're used to it. Oh and Shino and Neji cuz they're stoic) gulped.

"U-umm, I-Ino-san, Ss-sakura-san, I-I don't t-think we should intrude in their b-business… I-if t-t-they want to t-tell us, t-t-they will…" the shy Hinata stuttered quietly.

Kiba gave a glance to his girlfriend and slung an arm around her shoulders. "YES! What Hina-chan said!" he said loudly, earning a quick peck on the cheek by a blushing Hinata. Akamaru was about to bark in agreement when the loud voice of the pink blob (a/n- his opinion and mine…hehe) decided to spat.

"GAH! But I CAN'T wait! I WANNA know NOW!"

"Yes, yes, Ino and Sakura are right." TenTen said and after mumbled under her breath, "Even though I don't know what I'm doing here… I don't even know them that well."

"YOSHI (3)! Let's use our youthful minds and think of something equally youthful to do!" Lee shouted striking a pose, blinding his friends with his shinny teeth.

Neji graced the group with a roll of his eyes but remained quiet by such pathetic performance of his self-appointed rival.

After all, he did want to know what _his_ foxy-man was up to. 'Even if it involves that bastard.' He growled quietly.

Glancing to each other, Sakura and Ino shared a wicked smile.

"Okay, here's what we'll do."

* * *

Naruto was humming while cleaning up the apartment. After finishing with the bedroom and bathroom, he had decided to attack the sticky, gross muck that was starting to grow on the stove. 

Two hours later, a sweaty and tired but pleased Naruto slumped on the worn couch in the living room.

"Ah. Finally!" he breathed, marveling in the wonderful smell of pine that filled the apartment.

Deciding to take a bath and then a nap, Naruto stood up and started towards the bathroom.

A sharp knock made him stop on his tracks and with a tired grumble, he cursed.

"Dammit! Who is it now? It better be a live-or-death situation!"

Opening the door, Naruto glared to the figure outside his door.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke thought about his talk with Hokage-sama. He walked quietly to the stairs and descended. 

"_Did you want to see me, Hokage-sama?"_

_The blonde leader glanced thoughtfully to the former #1 Rookie._

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to speak to you about Naruto's condition."_

_Sasuke frowned and looked expectantly for Tsunade to continue._

"_As Naruto has probably already told you, his pregnancy was certainly unexpected."_

_Earning a nod, the Hokage continued. "Being that he became pregnant with the help of the Kyubi, it is most likely that the pregnancy will be risky. His male body is not built to endure the pregnancy. The first few months will be the easiest but risky all the same. I have spoken to Naruto about pre-natal vitamins and such which he will have to consume daily. Also moderate exercises as well as a healthy diet are in order. But this isn't why I call you here."_

_Tsunade stood up and walked towards his highest ranked shinobi._

"_Sasuke. It is very important for you to be supportive. Naruto is a special case. It is most likely that he will be the only male in existence to become pregnant and it will single him out. I know that most of your generation has found out about the Kyubi within him. It is important that you speak with him about sharing his pregnancy with others. I don't think he will feel comfortable but I may be wrong. I know that it is difficult to deal with this," Tsunade raised a hand stopping Sasuke's retort. "I'm talking about the future, Sasuke. I will have to be very cautious with Naruto's pregnancy and I have to tell you that if the villagers' are to find out of the pregnancy, it may become dangerous for Naruto to be alone. If the opportunity arises, I will have to find some kind of protection for him and your child. I know that you are perfectly capable; however missions may come in the way. We will talk further about this issue in the future. On another note, for the last 3 months of the pregnancy Naruto will have to be in constant observation. It is important for his health as well as the baby's. I know that this is very important for the both of you and I'm willing to help along the way."_

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Naruto." Embarrassed by his outburst, Sasuke turned around._

_Tsunade let out a small smile and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and patted lightly._

"_I'm glad Naruto found you."_

Stepping out of the Hokage building, Sasuke glanced at the mid-morning blue sky. 'So much like the color of Naruto's eyes,' he thought. 'Will the baby have my eyes or Naruto's?'

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice the small smile displayed in his face. However, the villagers did and started murmuring with each other.

Suddenly the sharp cry of "SASUKE-KUUUUUN" broke Sasuke from his musings.

Wincing, the last Uchiha survivor, stopped and turned around watching the female figure approach him.

* * *

Two figures stumble in a dark room. Both are gagged and blindfolded. Ropes tightly prevent them from moving. Two people push the figures towards two chairs in the middle of the room. 

Another two figures untie the blindfolds.

Light suddenly fills the room.

The captives blink furiously trying to adjust to the light.

Ten people and a dog surround the couple.

"Okay! It's time to answer some questions." A pink haired kunoichi sweetly says.

The brunette captive glared furiously at his kidnappers.

At the same time, the blue eyes of the blonde captive widened before snapping into slits.

"UNTIE US!" they growled simultaneously.

"How troublesome." (a/n- u may want to guess who speaks... hehe)

"Oh the passion of youth!"

"A-a-ano."

"…"

"…"

"Woof"

"Aww, kawaii Hina-chan!"

"I don't know what I'm even doing here."

"Hand that bag of chips, Shika."

"URUSAI!" the blonde kunoichi growled loudly. "We are here for answers!"

The group suddenly grew quiet. Well, with the exception of the crunching of chips and the whimpers of Akamaru.

The captives glanced at each other.

'Dammit what do I do? This is exactly what Hokage-sama was talking about.' Sasuke looked at his love and noticed his determined look. Giving Naruto a small smile and a nod, he stayed quiet.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you!" Naruto loudly exclaimed earning the rapt attention of his kidnappers.

Smiling sincerely, he said, "I'm pregnant!"

Jaws on the floor and eyes the size of dinner plates, the group of kidnappers fell anime style, swirly eyes in place.

Smiling proudly to each other, Sasuke and Naruto chuckled.

Sakura was the first to recuperate and with a voice disturbingly loud asked disbelieving, "Naruto…PREGNANT?"

TBC-

* * *

_(1) The ramen shop that Naru loves (NARUTO: HELL YEAH!)_

_(2) 'Shut up' in Japanese._

_(3) 'All right' in Japanese._

_A/N- YAY! I'm done with another chappy! Here are my replies to reviews:_

_**kawaii kitsune-kun: **Here's my update. I'm soo glad you like! And I gotta agree. Mpreg only works with SasuNaru! _

_**sentai: **Thanx for the support. Here's next chappy. Hope u continue enjoying this fic._

_**Dragi: **Sorry for stopping there, but I find it funny to stop with the title of the chappy! I'll try to update quickly but be patient 'k?_

_**FluffyKakashi: **Here's more!_

_**cat.l.d.: **Thanx!_

_**Aemilia:** I totally agree! I have no idea about how it'll work but I put something about the Kyubi wanting to become a parent. It is the one that did it. I wrote more about the whole process of pregnancy in this chappy. Sooo... hope u enjoy._

_**Rujutoshi:** I'm soooo glad you like! I had always wanted to write about a preggy naru and I finally did it! YAY for me! I'll try to write the next chappies quickly cuz u people seem to like but please be patient! _

_**someone: **Here's the update!_

_**Black-kitsune999: **Thanx for adding to your favorite fics! Here's another chappy for you to enjoy!_

_Oh and remember to READ & REVIEW!_

_Ja-_


	3. Ch 3: Trip to the Baby Store

_(K.A.F. enters happily skipping away and looks around her room)_

_K.A.F.: (sadly sighs) Where's Naru-chan and Sasu-chan?_

_(sits on the bed and grabs a kakashi plushie)_

_K.A.F.: (talks to the plushie) Kakashi? Where are they?_

_(Kakashi stealthy opens the window and enters)_

_K.A.F.: (continues talking to the plushie) Kakashi, did you send Naru-chan and Sasu-chan on a mission?_

_KAKASHI: (bored) Actually, yes I did._

_K.A.F.: O.O (looks shocked at plushie) D-d-did y-you j-just t-ta-talk?_

_KAKASHI: (sweatdrop) No. I did._

_K.A.F.: (looks at real Kakashi and her face drops) Oh. (throws plushie away)_

_KAKASHI: (pulls out Icha Icha Paradise and starts reading)_

_K.A.F.: (vein throbs on forehead) Where?_

_KAKASHI: (confused but not looking away from his book) Huh?_

_K.A.F.: (eye twitches) Where did you send them?_

_KAKASHI: Oh, to the Earth Country…_

_K.A.F.: O.O! WHAT!_

_KAKASHI: Yea… (giggle)_

_K.A.F.: (growls furiously) KAKASHI! NOW WHAT DO I DO WITHOUT MY PROTAGONISTS!_

_KAKASHI: Ah… Don't know… Don't care (blush & drool)_

_K.A.F.: (fumes then face lights up) Oh, Kakashi… (sweet scary smile)_

_KAKASHI: (oblivious) Yea?_

_K.A.F.: (smile still in place) You know? I was thinking about adding a KakaIru pairing for my fic… what do you think?_

_KAKASHI: (looks up and eye widens in delight) Really? With Iruka-chan? (thinks happily of the many possibilities)_

_K.A.F.: Yea…But- (looks sadly) I dunno anymore… Maybe if Sasu-chan and Naru-chan were here I do it but they're not…_

_KAKASHI: (panics) NOOO!... I know! I'll bring them! Anything else you need to be able to think for my pairing with my dolphin?_

_K.A.F.: Yea… (puppy eyes) could you say the disclaimer and go buy me a pizza before going to fetch em?_

_KAKASHI: Sure! Koolanimefreek doesn't own any of us! …Pepperoni right? (nod) Right away! (poof)_

_K.A.F.: (laughs) YAY! On with the fic!

* * *

_

"**OH BABY!"**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: "Trip to the Baby Store"

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_Sakura was the first to recuperate and with a voice disturbingly loud asked disbelieving, "Naruto…PREGNANT?"

* * *

_

"…"

"…"

Snicker.

Chuckle.

Hysterical laughter.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, veins throbbing dangerously on their foreheads.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" Naruto snapped straining against the rope that held him.

Everyone quiet down instantly and shocked glances were exchanged.

Still trying to figure out what was going on, the group of kidnappers started talking to each other.

"Is that even possible? Not that I wanted to be here in the first place." Mumble.

"Just like Naruto to be troublesome." Yawn.

"Does it mean he'll eat more from now on…?" Munch.

"OH! Wait till Gai-sensei hears about this! YATTA! (1)" Pose.

"N-Naruto-k-kun's pregnant?" Blush.

"Hina-chan, I can help you if you want a baby." Smug grin.

"Woof."

"Uchiha bastard, corrupting poor Naruto." Glare.

"My bugs suspected something like this would happen…" Silence.

"SUGOI! (2)"

"SHOPPING!"

Meanwhile, the captives were close to bursting in anger. The last two cries were the last straw and Sasuke growled loudly, very loudly.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT AND UNTIE US!"

* * *

Two hours later, the group was finally quiet after being explained about the situation. Shikamaru and Shino didn't care either way. Lee was hugely grinning. Chouji was still munching and had made a rather sly comment to Naruto about future restaurant raids. Neji was openly glaring Sasuke to death. Kiba was still cooing at Hinata. And the four girls were excitedly chatting with each other about going shopping for the baby. Naruto had paled visibly but accepted quickly when the girls looked at him with an evil glint in their eyes. Sasuke was happily smirking at Neji which earned him a more heated glare that didn't faze him in the least. 

"So Naruto, don't forget! Tomorrow at 9! We'll come pick you up!" Ino reminded.

Naruto shuddered and gave a hesitant, "H-hai."

* * *

_Naruto's POV _(3) 

Why is it that women find torture amusing? Ever since I decided to open my big mouth and blurt that I was pregnant has been HELL, I tell ya, HELL! Not only did my friends laugh at me but the girls decided to throw a baby…mmm…baby something… ahh! Baby bath...No! it was… ohh! it was baby SHOWER… yea… that… whatever it is. Anyway, they came to pick me up the next day like they had threatened… early… VERY early. Don't they know that pregnant males need their sleep? … Umm… Actually, don't they know that I NEED MY SLEEP? But NOOO! Why not wake up Naruto early to take him SHOPPING! ARGGGH!

So, they dragged me from the warmth of my bed and Sasuke to the jungle that is Konoha's Mall. I hope I survive this carnage.

* * *

After dragging the blonde to Konoha's Mall. The four ladies took it upon themselves to show the reluctant fox-man what he needed for his unborn child. 

First stop.

Restroom.

Apparently, Naruto was still suffering from morning sickness.

"Is this stage of pregnancy ever over?" the blonde had complained to his female friends.

To which Sakura, the medic-nin of the group, had merrily replied, "Actually, there are some pregnant people-" She emphasized on people for some reason. "-that spend the whole nine months with morning sickness."

Naruto had paled at the information and had quickly decided never to ask Sakura questions about pregnancy ever again.

When Naruto stopped pouring the contents of his stomach in the porcelain toilet, he followed the women along the many stores, holding his still queasy abdomen.

Twenty minutes of stupid, pointless window shopping was interrupted by a loud growl.

Turning to the source, four pairs of eyes looked curiously at the sheepish blonde.

"Mmm… I'm hungry," Naruto laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Nourishment taken care of, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to finally go to the Baby Store at the other side of the mall. 

'Finally!' Naruto thought. 'I'm bored out of my mind here and I wanna go home to Sasuke!'

Reaching the place, the Kyubi-holder looked up and read aloud.

"The Little Ninja Place" (a/n- pretty lame, couldn't think of anything else)

* * *

Upon entering the store, Naruto knew that he had stepped into another form of Hell. 

Loud "aww's" and cooing sounds were heard from his companions and he was practically swarmed by blood thirsty sales people.

"Hello sir, and welcome to The Little Ninja Place."

"May I help you sir?"

"How kawaii (4)! Are you looking for something for your wife?"

"What is it? A boy or girl?"

"We have a variety of merchandize brought directly from the Wind Country. Would you like to take a look?"

Overwhelmed, Naruto didn't know what to do.

"E-eto…"

'Think fast! They are as scary as Sasuke fangirls! ...Man, I never was a good thinker!' Naruto regretfully thought.

"NARUTO! Come look!" Sakura called.

'SAVED!'

"Ano… excuse me," Naruto murmured pushing his way towards the pink haired nin.

"Isn't this cute!" she cried holding an outfit in her hands.

The kitsune looked horrified at the white and blue sailor suit. 'Who dresses their baby in THAT?'

Schooling his features, he smiled uneasily, "Yea, sure Sakura."

Leaving her to gush over other awful outfits, Naruto started walking around the store. Suddenly a brown thing caught his eye. Heading its way, he noticed a reddish brown stuffed fox with blue eyes. He fingered the fur lightly and picked it up. Holding it against his chest, Naruto continued looking around.

* * *

'WAII! Look at that cutie! Blonde, tall and muscular! Definitely husband material… what guy in his right mind would be walking into a baby store by himself! ...Must approach carefully.' 

Smoothing the creases on her suit, a dirty blonde, brown-eyed woman, headed toward her blonde prey.

Tapping his shoulder, she cleared her throat and with a breathy cheery voice spoke.

"Hello sir, my name is Kichi (5). Is there any way I can help you?"

The blonde man looked at her bewildered, "E-eto… I… don't know…"

Kichi smiled sweetly but in the inside she was whooping in joy, 'HELL YEAH! He's ALL mine!' (a/n- I know! It's pretty much like Sakura's inner personality.)

Naruto looked at the sales lady warily. 'What am I supposed to do? The girls are nowhere to be seen! …oh well, might as well ask for a little help.'

"Ano, Kichi-san? I think I'm gonna need help…" Naruto said giving her a shy smile.

"Of COURSE! That's my job! …Ah, may I ask your name?"

"Oh, gomen (6), my name is Naruto."

"Naruto? That's a pretty name…" Kichi flashed a flirty smile which went totally unnoticed by the oblivious blonde.

"Ahhh… yea… sure. So, what exactly do mothers need?"

"Oh! Yes, well…"

* * *

Two hours later and five carts full of diapers, clothes, food, toys, bath things, bed linens and even shoes, Naruto followed Kichi to the register. He had been subject to subtle and not-so-subtle flirting but being the oblivious baka that he is, he never noticed. 

"So… Naruto-san… If I'm not intruding… Why are you buying all this and for who?" Kichi asked. 'Arggh! I've spend two hours with him and nothing! Is he gay?'

"Oh, that's easy!" Naruto grinned cheekily. "It's for me and my baby."

"You're married?" Kichi asked totally defeated.

Naruto confused by the question, answered truthfully, "No. But I'm pregnant!"

'Yea, gay!' Kichi thought before fainting.

TBC-

* * *

_NARUTO: (bewildered) Why am I the one that has to go to the store?_

_SASUKE: (glares) Who's that bitch that checking out my Naru-chan?_

_K.A.F.: SASU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK! (glomps them)_

_KAKASHI: Of course they're back! Now! About me and Iruka-chan…_

_NARUTO: (frowns) EHHH! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IRUKA-SENSEI PERVERT!_

_SASUKE: (glares) URUSAI, usuratonkachi!_

_NARUTO: (pouts)_

_K.A.F.: (sweatdrop) Ano… Kakashi… I still have to talk to Iruka-kun about it…_

_KAKASHI: O.O NANI?

* * *

_

(1) 'All right' in Japanese.

(2) 'Amazing' in Japanese.

(3) I wanted to start using POVs so here they are.

(4) 'Cute' in Japanese.

(5) Means 'fortunate.' (Hehe, totally ironic!)

(6) 'Sorry' in Japanese.

* * *

A/N- Well, I didn't like how this chappy turned out but I'll try to make it up to you guys by the next 'kay! Here are my replies to reviews: 

**someone: **I've updated!

**Rujutoshi: **So sorry but you were the second to review… Thanxs I AM very proud of how this fic is going. I have to confess that I'm coming up with the plot as I go but I just love writing it! Every time that I read a naturo mpreg ficcy I wanted to add more stuff to what I read and now I'm writing my own! Isn't that awesome? Thanxs again for loving this fic! Hope u like this chappy as much as the others.

**Firehedgehog: **I'm sooo glad that you like! Thanxs!

**Kawaii kitsune-kun: **Thanxs! I like any kinds of reviews, even short ones!

**jemu: **Thanxs! I try to make it funny for you guys!

**BlueStar123:** When I read your review I decided to add it to the fic! It is great! I hope u like how I put it in! Insync reactions are hilarious.

**Dragi:** Thanxs! glomps back I've been thinking and so far I don't think u guys are gonna have to be sooo patient cuz I just love writing this fic! I get ideas even when I'm in the shower! Or before falling asleep! YAY! About the baby, I've been thinking about how he should look: black eyes & blonde hair? Or blue eyes, black hair? Pale or tanned? I don't know yet! I'll try to write more about the nine months of pregnancy first! Thanxs again! And keep reviewing!

**Kai mine: **I'm glad you like! I just love kawaii ficcys and writing one is awesome! I'm gonna be trying to update quickly so continue supporting!

**Caricature: **Thanxs so much! This is what every writer hopes for… HELP! If they stumble with writer's block which is awful! I'll definitely continue!

**DreamKey: **Actually now that you mention it, I have been thinking about more kids to make Sasurin crazy! However in this ficcy Naruto'll have only one! Maybe I'll write a sequel winks

**Duende-san: **Thanxs! Here's another chappy! Enjoy.

Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!

Ja-


	4. Ch 4: What's a daddy to do?

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating yesterday but I had problems with my computer. Anyway, everything's fixed! Here's the update!

_(Naruto, Sasuke and Kyubi enter KAF's room)_

_NARUTO: It sure took you some time!_

_KAF: (turns around) Huh?_

_NARUTO, SASUKE & KYUBI: O.O_

_NARUTO: WTF IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?_

_KAF: Oh! It's this new product! I had to try it out. It makes your skin healthier._

_SASUKE: (snickers) …scarier if you ask me._

_KYUBI: (guffaws) Man I could use that to scare my preys! Let me see that!_

_KAF: HEY! That is for healthy skin! I'll go wash my face._

_(KAF turns and leaves the room)_

_NARUTO: Do you think she knows that her face is now hairy?_

_SASUKE: (smirks) I don't think so… but we'll find out in 3…2…1…_

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_KYUBI: (laughs) KAF doesn't own any of us guys and powerful demons!_

_NARUTO: Yeah, sooo… enjoy the fic!

* * *

_

"**OH BABY!"**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_Kichi asked. 'Arggh! I've spend two hours with him and nothing! Is he gay?'_

"_Oh, that's easy!" Naruto grinned cheekily. "It's for me and my baby."_

"_You're married?" Kichi asked totally defeated._

_Naruto confused by the question, answered truthfully, "No. But I'm pregnant!" _

'_Yea, gay!' Kichi thought before fainting.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: "What's a daddy to do?"

* * *

**

Midnight color eyes opened slowly, trying to avoid the onslaught of the morning sunlight. Turning to his side with a groan, a pale arm sneaked under the covers and groped for the warm body of his love. Surprised to find the other side cold and empty, Sasuke sat up and looked around the room.

'Where is that dobe?' he grumbled under his breath.

The Uchiha survivor pushed the covers aside and slid off the bed, feet coming in contact with the freezing cold wooden floor. He stole a glance to the alarm clock on his side and frowned.

'It's too early for him. He likes to sleep in, even more now with the baby on the way. Maybe he was hungry…'

Happy with his conclusion, Sasuke strode towards the bathroom and after taking care of business took a brief shower. Ten minutes later, he was frowning again, wondering why his dobe wasn't making any noise yet. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed a piece of paper on the table. Picking it up, he read:

_Suke-chan_

_Went out shopping with the girls…_

_THE HORROR! I don't know if I'll survive_

_don't know when/if I'll be back hehe_

_please take care of the laundry,_

_I can't stand the smell… (1)_

_Love_

_Naru_

'Laundry? Hn.' Sasuke frowned and stalked into the bedroom where two large piles of laundry where dangerously close to toppling over. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in dismay. 'This is going to take a while.'

* * *

Almost five hours later and seven loads of laundry, Sasuke sighed in relief. 'Finally! Now, I'll get some training done.' 

Sasuke went into the bedroom, got his training gear as well as got dressed and left for the training grounds.

On his way, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired in the last two months since Naruto's pregnancy had been confirmed. 'I still think is a dream. Who would have thought that the dobe would be able to have children. Even if Naru's life has been a nightmare because of the Kyubi, I'm glad that it has been able to grant us this little miracle.' A wistful smile blossomed on Sasuke's face at the thought of his child. A sudden thought made him frown. One hand came to rest on his shoulder where Orochimaru's seal still could be seen. 'Will the baby be affected by the curse? I have to ask Tsunade-sama. I cannot believe I didn't think of it before (2). Also, even if Orochimaru has not been sighted in 4 years (3), I have to start making preparations for protection for Naruto.'

Lost in thought, Sasuke didn't notice a voice calling his name. Coming to a stop, Sasuke glanced at the sky with a troubled look in his face.

"OIIIII UCHIHA! OVER HERE!"

Startled, Sasuke turned around. Kiba was wildly moving his arms beckoning him to approach the group. Inwardly happy for the interruption of his wayward thoughts, Sasuke nodded to Kiba and came closer to the group.

The guys were sitting on a booth at Ichiraku. Shikamaru beside his best friend Chouji, and Kiba beside Shino.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted.

"Come on, Sasuke. Join us!" Kiba happily stood up and dragged a chair closer to the booth. "Sit, sit! Do you want something? It's on us."

"Bothersome Kiba," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Urusai, Shika!" dog-boy growled.

"Some miso will be fine." Sasuke replied.

"Got it! …HEY OJIISAN (4)! ONE MISO!"

Looking around, Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hn. Where are the others?"

"Lee and Neji had some training to do. Gai summoned them." Kiba visibly shuddered. "Creepy guy. I can't believe he's their sensei."

"Where's Akamaru?"

"Okassan took him to the vet… HEY Where's Naruto?"

"Shopping…" Sasuke mumbled with a barely contained grimace.

"OH YEAH! Hina-chan said something about that…" Kiba said with little hearts dancing in his eyes at the mention of his beloved.

Sasuke glanced at him warily and turned to the other trio knowing that further talk with Kiba would be pointless.

* * *

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It had been almost an hour and Kiba continued with his daydreaming. 

Chouji continued slurping his ramen and Shino stoically watched the hassle and bustle of the busy street.

Suddenly the cry of "HINA-CHAN" startled the group.

"K-k-kiba-kun" the shy reply was heard… barely.

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened comically. The girls and Naruto were standing there, as well as a mountain of bags that threatened to bury them.

"N-n-naruto? What is all that?" Sasuke fearfully asked.

Shocked by the show of emotion the Uchiha was displaying openly, everyone quiet down and turned to look. Laughing baby blue eyes locked with scared onyx ones.

"Well, it's all the baby stuff of course…" the blonde chirped. A second later, the blonde frowned and tapped a finger lightly on his chin. "Actually, there's still more. We don't have any furniture yet and the girls said that we still have to leave some stuff available for the people that want to give us presents…"

The blonde continued ranting away, not noticing how his mate had gone completely pale.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. You have money to spare." Ino giggled.

"Yeah, Sasuke… It wasn't that expensive and-" the blonde kitsune paled, a hand coming to rest on his stomach while the other covered his mouth. Blue eyes widened as he turned and rushed to the nearest trash can.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked after mentally slapping himself for thinking of such trivial things as money. He rubbed the blonde's back gently, waiting for him to compose himself.

Ten minutes later, Naruto raised troubled eyes and gave a scream.

"I GET SICK BY THE SMELL OF RAMEN!" (5).

TBC-

* * *

_NARUTO: O.O NANI? ME SICK BY RAMEN?_

_KAF: (brushing facial hair while weeping) sniff yeah… isn't it brilliant._

_NARUTO: BRILLIANT? ARE YOU INSANE?_

_KAF: HEY no insulting the authoress! I could make you allergic to ramen you know!_

_NARUTO: NANI? (passes out)

* * *

_

(1) Pregnant women usually have a very sensitive sense of smell and Naruto being also the container of Kyubi would have an extra super sensitive sense of smell.

(2) Okay so I made Sasuke very OOC. He is very fatherly and loves his kid and cannot think of anything else besides that… that is why he didn't think of the curse seal before.

(3) Yea, Orochimaru has not been seen in four years. After Sasuke killed his brother, Snakey disappeared. Explanations to be given in future chappies.

(4) 'Old man' in Japanese

(5) Hehe, Naruto will not be able to eat ramen during his pregnancy! I'm evil!

* * *

A/N- Here are my replies to reviews: 

**Kawaii kitsune-kun: **Yeah, definitely the addition of Kichi into the story was unexpected… However now that she knows he's gay and will never be attracted to her, she might make an appearance in the near future. ;)

**Rujutoshi: **Sorry again but you were the second… again. I was thinking about Sasuke meeting Kichi and being jealous of her…whattadaya think?

**Resha Hime: **Thanxs!

**Dragi: **Thanxs and I know! Naru-chan is so kawaii!

**Goth Child of Zyon:** I know, it is going kinda fast and there is not enough detail. I confess that that is my weakness when it comes to writing, ya know… how much detail is enough detail. Thanxs for liking my fic and I'll try to work on details.

**Luki:** Really? Well I actually like Naruto being pregnant as a boy and the whole ninja stuff is kinda obvious for the sake of the baby, however, sasuke isn't out on a mission, yes he's still a ninja and all but I don't want him away from Naru-chan yet. About another checking Naruto out, it's kinda given cuz Naruto is a hottie so there has to be someone. I'm sorry my story isn't as well written as that other one… I'm working on it.

**BlueStar123: **I'm glad you liked the insync reaction! After you mentioned it I just had to put it in!

**18: **Yea, I understand… I'm not so good at summaries. I completely understand you! I don't like when they just turn Naru into a girl cuz if they wanted a girl to have sasuke's baby there's a whole lot of fangirls from him to choose from. I agree, Naru does have a motherly side to him, being an orphan and all. Even if Sasuke's also an orphan is just not the same, him being cold and emotionless. Although it would be cute for him to have a baby and be wrapped around its little finger. Yes, Naru will go through a c-section… and now that you mention it a girl would be nice for them to have.

**KaibaShadowGirl: **Updated for your enjoyment!

**Lady Samurai: **Absolutely! But there must be someone at least trying cuz without them the fic would be dull and boring.

**Firehedgehog:** Okay, I'm soo sorry that I haven't mentioned how far along naru is so far. I totally forgot! Gomen… Hopefully in this chappy your question was answered successfully… Anyway, don't be so sure that last chappy's torture was enough, there's still more to come… hehehe

**Whiterose03: **Thanxs and it's updated!

**Caricature: **Thanxs for the idea! I'll definitely work on it!

**smileyface: **Thanxs for enjoying my fic and for the idea! It hadn't cross my mind but hopefully this chappy let you know what the guys were doing while the shopping was taking place!

**A.L.S.:** Here's my new update and I'm glad you like! Enjoy.

**Uchiha Avenger: **Here's more and yea, Naru will not be the only one shopping (wink)

**Demon: **Thanxs! Hope u enjoyed this chappy!

**FluffyKakashi: **Actually is Yoshi, but is pronounced without the i. Anyway, thanxs for reviewing and hope u liked this chappy hands (more mayo wink)

**Missfictionlover: **Hope u like this chappy and sorry for taking so long to update!

**Demon-flying: **Yes, Neji is totally jealous of Sasuke! He'll definitely will be concocting devilish plans in the future to deal with his rival of Naru's love.

Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!

Ja-


	5. Ch 5: A Talk with Kyubi

A/N- It been sooooooooo long since I last updated! I just want to apologize to all my readers! I was just soooo depressed cuz I didn't have any idea what to write next… I don't think it's a good excuse but I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Anyway, I'm desperately looking for a nagging BETA that is willing to push me to write! If you're interested plz LET ME KNOW ASAP! Okay… since it has been soo long I won't bother with any conversations between me and Naruto's characters. So enjoy this chappy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BY THE WAY!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Kyubi **_

_Naruto_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**"OH BABY!"**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Last Time:_

_Ten minutes later, Naruto raised troubled eyes and gave a scream._

"_I GET SICK BY THE SMELL OF RAMEN!" (5)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 5: "A Talk with Kyubi"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His chest was closing. Air was not getting into his lungs. White dots were dancing over his eyes. His face was turning from white to blue. He wasn't even able to distinguish the concerned yells from his friends and lover pleading him to calm down.

Naruto was FREAKING OUT!

The mere thought of living without his precious ramen was absurd. How would he survive without THE concoction from heaven? And what kind of baby would make his "mother" endure such demented thought!

Lost in his freaked rants, Naruto didn't even notice when he finally passed out after minutes without breathing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto continued wailing in the corridors of his mind for the loss of his favorite food when a voice chided him.

_**Oi, brat! When did it occur to you that ramen was the cause of your nausea?**_

_Fooxxxxxx… _Naruto whined getting closer to the caged demon inside of him. Big tears were falling from his azure eyes. When all of a sudden his eyes widened and he looked at the Kyubi in wonder.

_Eh? It wasn't the ramen? _The fox-man asked cocking his head in confusion.

**_Stupid kit! It wasn't the ramen. It was the female that serves the food. She's wearing some new perfume I think. _**Replied Kyubi with a grimace. **_Even I find it disgusting and I don't have a "physical" nose._**

Naruto's eyes lit up. _YATTA!_ He bellowed in his very loud voice. Naruto was thrilled. 'Yes! Ramen is NOT a problem! Nothing can separate me from my precious ramen! Damn baby-'

Blinking at the thought of his baby, Naruto turned around and glared at the fox.

_Kuso fox! When did you decide that it was okay for ME TO GET PREGNANT! _Naruto said, practically shooting deadly poisoned kunais from his eyes at the now cowering demon. (A/N- I know Kyubi is all evil but an angry hormonal pregnant woman-eer… man is scary… shudder)

_Did it even cross your mind that I'm a MALE! And I would have to deal with this in the outside world where males do NOT GET PREGNANT! _Naruto continued.

_But noooooo… why would poor Naruto want to continue his life normally and happily when the FOX DEMON INSIDE HIM COULD STICK HIS FURRY NOSE IN SOMETHING THAT WASN'T HIS BUSINESS! _Naruto spat, nostrils flaring. He took a deep breath, his tight lips relaxed and a huge smile blossomed on his face. _Thanks fox! You sure gave me a wonderful gift. Ummm… I think I better go, Sasuke must be worried. Take care of the baby 'K! _

Naruto winked happily at the fox and turned around disappearing in the darkness of his mind.

**_That kit is INSANE! _**The fox shuddered, and then a thought came to mind. **_Must be the hormones._**

_I HEARD THAT!_

Kyubi whimpered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dark blonde lashes fluttered. Bright blue peeked from under hooded eyes.

'White? Why is everything white?'

Confused, the blonde man glanced around.

'Hospital? Why am I here?'

Then all fell into place. Naruto remembered the shopping, the ramen stand, his panic attack, the talk with Kyubi.

'FUCK! Sasuke's gonna kill me!'

As if summoned by his mind. Eyes the color of the blackest coal bored murderously into the azure eyes of his lover.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, love… ummm… It wasn't the ramen! Isn't that great?"

Red flared.

'Huh! Sharingan… that's not good.'

TBC-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N- Here are my replies to reviews:

**Lady Samurai: **Hehehe, and you think that's evil. Just wait…

**Sodesne: **frown don't get it…

**The Shadows hide all: **Soooo sorry for not updating as soon as you would've liked. Gomen.

**KaibasShadowGirl: **Pair up with Kankuro, Gaara? Might be doable…. But my question is who would you like paired up with them…

**Hakudoshi-chan: **Thanxs for reviewing!

**DSecret: **Hehe hope this chappy answered some of your questions about getting sick by ramen!

**Firehedgehog: **Thanxs and I'll try to remember that wink

**Dreamcast: **Wait and see…

**Sentai: **Thanxs!

**FluffyKakashi: **Poison Ivy? EEEEKKK… anyways… by now your friend must be cured… Gomen for the delay.

**Rujutoshi: **Thanxs! And expect more jealous Sasuke!

**Silent Victory: **Here's next chappy… Gomen for the wait!

**Chaosharmony: **wink thanxs!

**YJ: **Thanxs!

**Gonrie: **Here's the update!

**18: **Hehehe you must've been surprised with this update…

**OokamiHanyouGurl: **Updated! Thanxs for the review!

**The8thSin: **confused I don't know how to take your review… but thanxs anyway! grin

Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!

Ja-


	6. Ch 6: Worries

_(KAF and OoHG happily jump around the room, belting loudly along to Aretha Franklin's R.E.S.P.E.C.T.)_

_KAF: WHAT YOU WANT!... BABY I GOT!_

_OoHG: WHAT YOU NEED!... DO YOU KNOW I GOT IT!_

_KAF & OoHG: ALL I'M ASKIN... IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT…_

_(Naruto and Iruka walk into the room)_

_NARUTO: (girly shriek) O.O! MY EARS! MY EYES! MY BRAIN!_

_IRUKA: (covers ears) LADIES! TURN IT DOWN!_

_KAF & OoHG: (continue singing)_

_NARUTO: (collapses. Starts twitching and foaming at the mouth)_

_IRUKA: (glances at Naruto, glances at oblivious girls, eyebrow starts twitching) YOU GIRLS BETTER TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!_

_(KAF bounds to the nearby boom box, still oblivious to the audience and turns it LOUDER)_

_IRUKA: (eyebrow twitching faster, veins throbbing dangerously on his forehead) GROWL!_

_(Iruka's demon head stretches towards the girls and opening his now-with-pointy-teeth mouth and growls.)_

_KAF & OoHG: (turn) O.O_

_KAF: Oh shit!_

_OoHG: (turns to KAF) WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TURN IT OFF BEFORE WE DIE!_

_(KAF jumps and turns the music off)_

_KAF & OoHG: (turn to Iruka and sheepishly grin) Hehe._

_OoHG: (glances at KAF from the corner of her eye and whispered harshly) Go and get some chocolate and ramen._

_KAF: (looks at OoHG confused)_

_OoHG: (sighs) Just DO IT! And move slowly… I'll entertain the beast._

_(Ten minutes later… KAF returns to a still panting Iruka and a heavily sweating OoHG)_

_KAF: (unwraps the Hershey bar and coos) Here 'ruka 'ruka, here here. (throws container with ramen to OoHG and barely misses a pouncing Iruka)_

_OoHG: (catches package and kneels beside Naruto carefully taking the lid off the covered bowl)_

_NARUTO: (nose twitches, eyes fly open, and he jumps up) RAMEN! (squeals and snatches bowl)_

_OoHG: (sighs in relief) THANK GOD! (glances at Iruka and KAF wrestling for the chocolate while screaming "mine")_

_OoHG: (snort) I guess it's my turn… KAF nor I own Naruto and Co. Enjoy the fic!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

**"OH BABY!"**

_**By**: KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd by**: OokamiHanyouGurl_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Last Time:_

_As if summoned by his mind. Eyes the color of the blackest coal bored murderously into the azure eyes of his lover._

_Naruto grinned sheepishly._

"_Hey, love… ummm… It wasn't the ramen! Isn't that great?"_

_Red flared._

'_Huh! Sharingan… that's not good.'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Ch****apter 6: "Worries"**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The Sharingan was spinning wildly. Veins throbbed visibly on a pale forehead. Lip twitching, a deep voice snarled.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto shuddered at the voice and with a loud "eep" dove under the covers. 'Fuck! I've done it now.'

The blonde Kyubi-holder took a deep breath and strained his ears searching for the tell-tale panting of his enraged lover. He peeked cautiously from under the white bedclothes and watched in awe at Sasuke's flushed pale skin, flaring nostrils and crimson red eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts (a/n-yea right, as if Naruto would stop to ponder what to say…snicker) Opening baby blue eyes, Naruto continued gazing at Sasuke. 'I will not think about how hot Sasuke looks angry. I will not think about how hot Sasuke looks ang- SHIT! Quick! Think of something to say! He's ready to pounce!'

"Umm…ummm… Sa…Sas…Sasuke…eh…well…you see…" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"Don't say it!" Sasuke snapped. "Just because you thought that ramen was the cause for your nausea you decided to PANIC? You can't be so selfish Naruto! You have a baby within you to think of! Didn't it cross your mind that it COULD have ENDANGERED our CHILD? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF ME? I WAS WORRIED SICK! ONE MINUTE YOU WERE PUKING YOUR GUTS OUT AND THE NEXT YOU'RE ON THE FLOOR OUT COLD! I-"

"STOP!" Naruto cried and instantly stood up facing his mate. He into Sasuke's eyes, blue eyes bright with unshed tears and face filled with guilt.

"I know, okay? I'm sorry. Gods, you don't know how sorry I am." Naruto sniffed, finally letting his tears run down his cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" He let out a mirthless laugh and angrily wiped his tears from his face. "You're probably wondering when I started thinking huh? Don't answer. It's just that everything's happened so fast, you know? I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything's so fucked up and now with the pregnancy my hormones are all over the place. I don't even… I don't know how to be ME anymore… I'm not a shinobi anymore or at least until after the baby is born. I'm pregnant and I'm male. Ramen has ALWAYS been there for me to enjoy. The mere thought of not having it, just… I know that you're thinking 'But Naruto, ramen is just food.' Well, it's not just food for me. It has been the only stable thing I've had since I can remember…"

Naruto had lowered his gaze to the floor by the middle of his speech. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't giving him any kind of sign of listening so he raised his face to look at his lover and was shocked at what he saw.

Sasuke had tears streaming down his pale cheeks, and his deep onyx eyes were filled with anxiety and worry.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sasuke watched speechless at Naruto's bowed head. He had never wondered why Naruto loved ramen so much. He had always thought of it as another quirk that made him love his dobe more, nothing else.

Sasuke watched as Naruto finished talking and raised his tear-stained face. Sky blue eyes pleading for him to understand.

In an instant, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and embraced him tightly. He buried his face in the blonde's neck, breathing in his dobe's heavenly scent of citric musk and strawberries.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Sasuke whispered against the tan neck. "I didn't mean to blow up like that. I was just so worried. You fainted just like that and I thought something was wrong with you and the baby."

Sasuke raised his head and cupped Naruto's face with his hands, wiping the still falling tears with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against Naruto's and gazed deeply into teary azure eyes.

"You're the only family I have left, Naruto. And… Gods, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Sasuke breathed against moist soft lips, clenching his eyes tightly and shaking his head as if trying to dispel from his mind the possibilities of what he had spoken from happening.

"Just please, promise me not to scare me like that again."

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Naruto sighed in relief and gazed lovingly at Sasuke's concerned black eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man's slim frame and with a still teary smile said, "I promise."

He buried his face in the warm chest and placed a butterfly kiss on Sasuke's jaw.

"I love you."

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sasuke heard the whispered words and kissed Naruto's feathery blonde hair. He tenderly rubbed the blonde's back and whispered, "I love you too, my kitsune."

A few minutes of comfortable silence, Sasuke raised his arm and looked at his watch.

"Naru, we have to go. You've already been released."

Naruto sighed and stepped back from the comfort of Sasuke's warmth and noticed the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Hey! What happened to my clothes?" he pouted.

Looking around the room, Sasuke walked over one of the chairs and picked Naruto's clothes.

Tossing them to the blonde, Sasuke commented, "I think you'll have to think of replacing those, dobe. In a few months, they won't fit anymore."

Naruto turned his head around to glare at Sasuke while fighting to zip his now-suddenly-smaller pants.

"Are you saying that I'm FAT?" Naruto snapped.

"I didn't say that…" Sasuke took a step back. Naruto's glare had suddenly intensified, red flashing dangerously in his eyes.

"OH, but you were thinking it? Weren't you, bastard?"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Wasn't the patient from room 590 released two hours ago, Dr. Yoni?" a pretty brunette nurse asked a blonde doctor.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Hinori." A loud thump was heard and the doctor watched the door leading to the aforementioned room in alarm.

The nurse yelped when the sound was followed by a muffled "help".

"Dr?"

Turning to the nurse, "Um, Hinori. Inform the staff not to get close to that door for the rest of the day, okay?"

TBC-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_A/N- YAY for another chappy done! I hope u all liked this fluffy chappy! More fluff and drama to follow! _

_Here are my replies to reviews:_

_**OokamiHanyouGurl: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**KaibasShadowGirl: **I like your idea of pairing with Kankurou! Email me so we can talk about it. I definitely will like to include in the story!_

_**Firehedgehog: **Hehe, I see a "lil" emotional Naruto in the future._

_**Hakudoshi-chan: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**(smiley): **Hehe, I hope Sasuke's punishment or the lack of was enjoyable for you._

_**Lady Samurai: **I have to agree with you… I'm not as evil as I may like to believe I am… ToT_

_**Jo: **Thanxs for the review! And yeah, Naruto is very hormonal in his pregnancy. At first I wanted Naruto to lay off the ramen but it just seemed too cruel… anyway hope u enjoyed this chappy!_

_**Sodesne: **I'm sorry I didn't get it._

_**Fluffy Kakashi: **LOL. Nice name for your perfume…_

_**Martianwedgie: **Thanxs so much for the praise! I LOVE IT THAT YOU LIKE MY MOJO! Yes I did say it! I'll say it again mojomojomojomojomojomojo (martianwedgie growls and smacks KAF upside the head) Owie! (pout)_

_**The8thSin: **Hope u liked the attempted "murder" hehe… anywhoo, thanxs for the review!_

_**Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!**_

_Ja-_


	7. Ch 7: Time flies when you're pregnant

_(KAF turns on the fan and stands in front of it, Naruto and Sasuke enter the room.)_

_KAF: (wipes forehead) Damn, summer season! Damn, air conditioning!_

_NARUTO: (frowns) OI! Why is your house so hot?_

_SASUKE: (glares)_

_KAF: (turns to Naruto) The damn A/C is not working!_

_NARUTO: (grumbles) THEN FIX IT!_

_KAF: (rolls eyes) Yeah like I know how to do that!_

_SASUKE: (grunts) Incompetent._

_KAF: (glares at Sasuke) Incompetent am I? Then YOU fix it!_

_SASUKE: (glances at KAF coldly) I'm a character remember?_

_KAF: (sheepish) Oh._

_NARUTO: OI! Don't ignore me! I TOLD YOU TO FIX IT!_

_KAF: (growls) I CAN'T! And my greedy parents don't wanna call someone to do it!_

_SASUKE: (sighs) Naruto, let's go._

_NARUTO: (confused) Huh?_

_SASUKE: (pushes Naruto to the door) Kishimoto's cooler._

_KAF: (glares) F… U! (grumbles) I wish I could go there. After all he owns them._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**OH BABY!"**

_**By: **KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd By:** OokamiHanyouGurl_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Last Time:**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Are you saying that I'm FAT?" Naruto snapped._

"_I didn't say that…" Sasuke took a step back. Naruto's glare had suddenly intensified, red flashing dangerously in his eyes._

"_OH, but you were thinking it? Weren't you, bastard?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Wasn't the patient from room 590 released two hours ago, Dr. Yoni?" a pretty brunette nurse asked a blonde doctor._

"_I wouldn't worry if I were you, Hinori." A loud thump was heard and the doctor watched the door leading to the aforementioned room in alarm. _

_The nurse yelped when the sound was followed by a muffled "help"._

"_Dr?"_

_Turning to the nurse, "Um, Hinori. Inform the staff not to get close to that door for the rest of the day, okay?" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 7: "Time flies by when you're pregnant"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Something was disturbing his sleep.

It sounded like buzzing in his ear, maybe it was a fly, or a bee?

No.

Now it's growling, so it's not an insect.

"G'way" Sasuke mumbled, failing in his attempt to swat the annoying hand shaking his shoulder.

"SASUKE," it hissed. "WAKE UP!"

"m'shleeping."

"I KNOW!" the voice growled again, "SO WAKE UP NOW!"

Sasuke sighed irritated and opened bleary onyx eyes locking gazes with a fuming fox-man sitting beside him on the bed.

"WHAT?" He snapped at his lover.

Instantly, the anger melted from Naruto's face and turned into his wide-eyed puppy look. Naruto definitely wanted something. But what, he wasn't so sure. He patiently waited for the dobe to try to convince him of something, knowing that either way he was going to comply with any requests his pregnant lover had.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whined. "I'm hungry!"

Sasuke face-faulted. That was it?

Dark onyx eyes narrowed and with a cold voice he said, "Then, go to the kitchen and get something to eat you didn't need to wake me up to do that!"

Naruto pouted and with dissatisfied sigh, he complained, "But we don't have what I want…I already checked!" Naruto fidgeted with his fingers in a great Hinata-impersonation, "Could you get it? Please, Suke-chan? I'm really hungry and you know the baby also needs to eat," Naruto raised his bright blue eyes and gazed solemnly at Sasuke, a small twinkle in his eye.

Stifling an exasperated groan, Sasuke sat up on the bed, "Okay, what do you want?" While he listened to Naruto's request list, he couldn't help but think, 'Six months. Just six more months.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke cringed. Since Naruto had asked that very first night for the special concoction, he had not stopped asking for it. The fumes of the nasty dish made Sasuke wonder if the morning sickness had transferred to him, or if it was only a clear reaction to the retched choice of sustenance his lover preferred.

Sasuke turned away from the awful smelling pot filled with fruit and gagged.

"SASUKE! IS IT READY?" Naruto called from the bedroom where he was resting.

The Uchiha heir gulped trying to ease the nausea and answered, "A few more minutes and it'll be done!"

Naruto's cravings had arrived in full-force as well as exhaustion and Tsunade-sama had said to encourage his choice of food and to take naps in between feedings. Sasuke could still remember the look of disgust Tsunade had sported when he had explained in detail what Naruto's cravings were.

Who in their right mind would want mint-flavored ramen with boiled kiwis and cherries on top?

'Six more months of this and it's over. Six more months.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto demanded, storming from one room to other looking for his missing lover. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke slipped through a window, "I'm here! What's wrong?"

Naruto turned and his blue eyes brightened with unshed tears. He rushed to his mate and crushed him into a hug.

"Sasuke! I was so worried! I couldn't find you!" Naruto cried into Sasuke's chest. "I thought you left me!"

Puzzled, Sasuke hugged his love tighter and rested his chin on Naruto's soft hair. "Love, I would never leave you. I love you too much."

"Then, WHERE WERE YOU?" Naruto wailed.

"I was on the roof, love. You know, that I love to meditate in the mornings." Sasuke rubbed his lover's back soothingly.

Naruto sniffed and raised teary eyes, "I'm sorry. I just… and the baby… I thought… I couldn't…"

Sasuke brushed Naruto's tears with his thumbs, "Shhh…It's okay. Why don't you go take a nap?" Naruto nodded and started walking away, "Tsunade-sama said that the next few months will be the most tiring with the weight gain…"

At the mere mention of his weight, Naruto turned around, face dark with rage. "Weight gain?" Naruto drawled slowly.

He inwardly wailed. 'Just six months more.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto shifted to his side, and snuggled. He sighed and shifted again looking for a comfy spot, but couldn't find one. Exasperated, he turned and shook Sasuke, trying to wake him up. Several minutes later and no success, he decided to just push the man.

Sasuke fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Naruto snickered happily, scooted to the middle of the bed and relaxed, finally able to fall asleep.

On the floor, Sasuke uncovered his head and glared darkly at the pregnant slumbering blonde. With a growl, he snatched a pillow and some blankets. It seemed like another night, sleeping on the couch.

'Five months. Only five months.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm home!" Sasuke announced.

The croak of a "Welcome back!" flew from the bedroom. Frowning, Sasuke slid his sandals off, put them aside and padded to the bedroom.

Naruto was resting against the headboard, an uncomfortable look on his face, while his hand rubbed the huge bulge of their baby. "Baby? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and flinched slightly, "I'm achy… my legs, feet, my back" he whined.

"Hmm. Stay there. I'll be right back." Sasuke disappeared in the bathroom and came back with a bottle. "Take off your shirt and pants; I'll give you a massage."

After Naruto was left only in his green-with-orange-swirls boxers, Sasuke sat at the foot of the bed and moved Naruto's lower limbs to rest in his lap. He spread some oil on his hands. Then, he gathered a foot and with his roughened hands, worked over the contours of Naruto's foot earning an appreciative groan from his lover, "That feels so good Sasuke."

Sasuke gave the same treatment to the other foot, and ankles then moved to the legs, rubbing the calves in circles, soothing the tight muscles into relaxation.

"Now, sit on the edge babe so I can massage your back."

Naruto scooted to the edge of the bed and settled his feet on the hard floor, back straight. Sasuke spread more oil in his hands and rubbed Naruto's lower back, drinking in the sight of a pleased and smiling Naruto, the evening sun and oil making his love glisten healthily.

Suddenly Naruto tensed and moved a hand toward his belly. A low chuckle compelled Sasuke to ask so he did.

"What?"

Naruto turned to look at his love with a bright smile on his whiskered face. "She kicked me!"

Onyx eyes widened in curiosity and cautiously stretched his arm, "May I?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Without preamble, he guided his lover's hand to the small bulge and moved it to the side where he felt the baby kick.

Immediately, what it felt like a punch grazed Sasuke's hand and with eyes filled in wonder, he faced Naruto, "'He's' really strong!"

Ever since Naruto had decided to wait to know the sex of the baby, they had been having constant discussions about the gender. Naruto believed it was a girl; he really wanted a little princess to raise. Having being around only boys and men he wanted the challenge of having a baby girl. However, Sasuke firmly believed they were having a boy as a firstborn. It would actually be most beneficial with the child's future training knowing that the Sharingan eye would surely manifest itself in a male Uchiha.

Sasuke happily held Naruto tightly to his chest, hands intertwined together resting on the bulge that was their child.

With a sigh, Sasuke stated, "Just four more months, love. Four months."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POP!

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. He unrolled the next scroll and continued reading the reports. Somehow a team of chunin had managed to screw up a search mission. The search mission being the almost daily hunt of the cat Tora III. Sasuke scoffed under his breath in disbelief and added a note for Tsunade-sama at the end of the report.

He grabbed another scroll and read it. The newest Gennin team 7 had recently returned from a C-rank mission to Water Country. A escorting of a house builder. By the end of the report, Sasuke was lost in thought, remembering their Team 7 and the escorting mission that lead to the series of events that somehow ended up with him "dying".

Another loud POP, shook him from his thought and with a growl he turned around and glared at Naruto, who sat on the couch, rubbing his stomach and chewing gum.

"Do you really need to do that?"

Naruto opened bright blue eyes and gazed innocently at Sasuke, "Yeah, it's boring to chew gum and not pop it. Besides, Sakura told me it's good for my heartburn."

Naruto gave out another loud POP for good measure and closed his eyes, concentrating on rubbing the bulge in his belly.

Sasuke sighed and turned again, grumbling under his breath, "Just four more months, four months."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the Sound, a snake-like man had recently finished being given the reports from his spies. He turned and glanced evilly at Kabuto, a huge smirk on his face, "Uchiha's to become a father? This'll prove interesting."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TBC-

_A/N- YAY for another chappy done! I'm so happy this chappy was longer! As you can see Naruto's now in his fifth month and someone is threatening their safety! What'll happen now? JUST WAIT AND SEE! Another note, I'm looking for a over-18 person who has lots of imagination, can write adventure scenes (fighting and stuff) has a pervy mind who'll help me co-write this ficcy! After all I wanna please the readers with longer chappies! Anyways, if interested email me with a sample of your work and the ficcy of your choice you wanna co-write to __my__ email address found in my profile, subject: Co-writer Needed! THANXS!_

_Here are my replies to reviews:_

_**Lady Samurai: **I completely agree! Pregnant women are really sensitive about their bodies and even implying that they're a lil big is soo wrong._

_**OokamiHanyouGurl: **Hehe! A lil karaoke for the openings ne? And don't worry for the delay! Everything's cool!_

_**xCrAzYxGuRlx (jo): **I'll leave what happened in the room to your imagination! I'll only hint that Sasuke ended up hospitalized that very same day. _

_**Hakudoshi-chan: **Hehe… Sensitive preggy Narutodanger_

_**Uke Love: **Thanxs! At first I wasn't planning to write it this funny, but it just got a will of it own and this is the result. Of course Naruto will definitely suffer when he goes into labor._

_**Ly Mizukage: **Here's more! Enjoy!_

_**Siura: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**Gothangel123: **There will be more pairings but I will not go on detail on them most likely. There'll some KakaIru I think and ShikaIno maybe._

_**Hex and anni chan: **Thanxs! _

_**Satern Mya: **Thanxs and I'll write more! I intend to finish it!_

_**KunochiDreamer: **Thanxs!_

_**Firehedgehog: **Yep, but since when has Sasuke been in contact with any pregnant person! He will learn a lot on how to deal with one here!_

_**The8thSin: **Hehe, maybe… Thanxs for the review!_

_**Goth Child of Zyon: **Hehe… yeah I definitely have to update more often._

_**Cyndi1: **Here's the update! Thanxs for reviewing!_

_**Mage of Black Flames: **Thanxs! I have to confess that I'm not a very good Sakura basher in my fics! Hehe…_

_**Zezura: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**Anonymous: **Well, actually I've been reading mpreg stories for a while and I just LOVE them! And a lil advice for you…If you don't like mpreg then DON'T READ EM!_

_**Subzero13: **Everything'll go okay! Thanxs for the review!_

_**Lambentness: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**Naru-sasu: **Thanxs so much!_

_**Kakashi'sStalker: **Thanxs for the FYI! And thanxs for reviewing!_

_**Kanemoshi: **Thanxs for the review! I'm doing my best!_

_**FluffyKakashi:** Work is such a drag! I'm sorry I couldn't update until now but I'll actually have more time in my hands from now on! YAY! So, I'll go to writing! And about the baby…Hmmm… I'm still thinking how it'll look like and what it'll be! Maybe a poll would help me out… but that's for future chappies not yet! Thanxs for the review!_

_**Naurto'sChick:** Thanxs for the review and yeah I'll work on the length of the chappies. _

_**Telynaayuri: **Huh?_

_**Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!**_

_Ja-_


	8. Ch 8: Getting ready to move

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**OH BABY!"**

_**By: **KoolAnimeFreek_

_**This chappy was not Beta'd**_

_**Last Time:**_

_At the Sound, a snake-like man had recently finished being given the reports from his spies. He turned and glanced evilly at Kabuto, a huge smirk on his face, "Uchiha's to become a father? This'll prove interesting." _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 8: "Getting ready to move"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"SASUKE! DID YOU FIND MR. DUCKIE? I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!" Naruto bellowed from the bedroom where he was finishing packing.

Sasuke looked around the bathroom. 'Where did the dobe leave that blasted thing?' Hesitating against looking elsewhere or under the bright orange damp towel on the floor, he sighed and picked up the towel, finding the stray rubber duck that his love wanted. "FOUND HIM!"

The past month has been filled with plan making. Tsunade-sama had been very anxious as to the time Naruto would spend at the Hokage tower for the remaining two months of his pregnancy. She had appointed several guards for security, equipment had been ordered in advance and many medical-nins had been contacted and interviewed in order to find the appropriate team that would assist the Hokage.

Naruto's emotional outbursts had been the hardest to deal with however. He had become clingy and his moods could change in a blink of an eye from happily satisfied to seething. Sasuke was dreading the time when he would have to take Naruto to the tower if his recent nervous tick he was experiencing could give you a clue.

Missions had also come far in between-he had been taking one mission a month at the most- because Naruto would complain to Tsunade that Sasuke was not spending enough time with him and the baby.

Their friends were a complete different story. The girls at first had been in awe and cooed every time they saw Naruto, but now it was so hard to even talk to them before they fled. Sasuke had even realized that recently they had been avoiding them like the plague not even getting close to either of them. Maybe Naruto was too clingy?

In the case of their male friends, it was hard to describe. Since Naruto-and Sasuke in a sense- had blurted about the pregnancy, the guys had felt uncomfortable with the idea. Like who wouldn't? They had a friend who was pregnant and oh yeah he was male; let's not forget that little fact.

But let's not forget about the troublesome duo. Kakashi and Iruka had been blessedly absent for the first five months of Naruto's pregnancy being away in a mission or something. However, upon their return…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Just lock the door, dobe," Sasuke mumbled under his breath._

"_Easy for you to say bastard!" Naruto snapped at the smug looking jounin beside him. "You don't have a beach ball for a belly!"_

"_C'mon Naruto, you look beaut-" Sasuke's reassurance was abruptly cut off by the shrill loud cry of "NARUTOO!" before the blond fox-man was glomped by a pony-tailed chuunin._

"_Itai…cough…Iruka-sen…gasp…sei…can't…breathe."_

_Apparently, Iruka did not hear his former student for he started to smother the boy with more hugs and excited rambles of "I missed you" and "Do you wanna get some ramen?"_

_Sasuke raised an incredulous eyebrow and turned to look at the bored-looking Kakashi standing beside him._

"_Back from the mission already?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice._

_Kakashi bored, slipped his most precious orange book from one of the pockets in his jounin vest, "Oh yeah." Flipping the book open, he replied not looking away from the fascinating piece of literature, "Piece of cake."_

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke turned back to look at his love and watched in amusement at his former teacher's face when he noticed the obvious bulge inside Naruto's shirt._

"_NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? Is it a disease? Are you going to die? NOO! You can't die!" Iruka prattled along in distress._

_Kakashi hearing the distress in his boyfriend's voice, looked up from his book and watched in fascination at the play-by-play before him._

_Naruto sighed and raised his hands trying to appease his distraught former teacher. "Sensei…sensei…" Naruto called out but was being completely ignored while Iruka fawned over his so-called death sentence. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto snapped irritated. "I'm not dying!" Naruto replied face blooming into a contented smile and placed a tanned hand over the swell of his belly, "I'm pregnant!"_

_Iruka's eyes widen impossibly but he was able to stutter a "P-pre-pregnant?" before slumping to the floor._

_Kakashi visible eye widened in surprise then curved happily. He then turned to the stone-faced Sasuke and chirped a, "Being busy, huh, Sasuke-kuun?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Since that day, Iruka-sensei had been in full mother-hen mode. Everyday, he would come to their home after class (A/N-Yes, he's still teaching. Although he takes some time to do missions.) and tended to Naruto's needs. Kakashi was another story. He seemed not to find the end to the joke and teased Sasuke endlessly. He once did it to Naruto and let's say, the Kyubi-holder and Iruka were not so happy about the jokes. Sasuke had even heard some jounins say that Kakashi had spent a week distressed about sleeping on the couch and not being able to read his precious book. That tidbit of information had amused Sasuke to no end. Revenge was sweet even if you weren't even involved in it.

Sasuke turned from his thoughts at the call of his name, but a flash of gray and black caught his eye. Sasuke smirked at the figure outside their apartment. 'Hyuuga Neji…'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A blue-eyed pregnant man walked along the streets of Konoha. He gently rubbed the swell of his belly, a huge fox-like smile on his face. Some feet away a shadow followed the ball of sunshine making sure not to lose the man from his sight. _

_Suddenly, a hand reached out and Naruto disappeared. The dark figure that followed stopped in shock, onyx eyes wide in alarm. _

_Quickly shaking himself, Sasuke concentrated in his love's chakra signature. He opened furious sharingan eyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In a small darkened room… _

_Naruto opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Unable to see anything because of the dark, Naruto struggled to sit up and jumped in surprise when a light was suddenly turned on. _

_"Ah… Naruto! I'm glad you're awake!" a silky husky voice could be heard right beside his ear. _

_Naruto warily turned around and jumped to his feet in outrage. "NEJI! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _

_Milky wide eyes gazed innocently at the pregnant fox. "Why, Naruto. I just wanted to talk to you…" Neji smiled coyly and tucked a strand of his long dark hair behind one of his ears. "You see, my kitsune. Uchiha is no good for you. You deserve better." _

_Naruto's blue eyes hardened and his jaw tightened as Neji continued speaking, "Destiny has decided for you to be with me. It is only a matter of time before Uchiha leaves you. When you get back to your senses you'll see it and come to me. I'm the only one that can truly love you." _

_With a growl Naruto swung his fist and punched Neji with all his strength sending the other boy crashing against the wall. Naruto huffed, turned around and left the small shed. _

_Outside, leaning against the shed's wall, Uchiha Sasuke strained his ears to hear the conversation. He was fuming at Neji's comments, but knew that if he dealt with it himself, he would most likely be thrown to the couch to sleep for a month by a mad-as-hell blonde lover. After all, who was he to mess with the biggest prankster/avenger in Konoha. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke shook himself from his musings and went over to help his dobe finish packing. He pushed the bedroom door open and drew the rubber duck into the open bag on the bed. "Hurry up, dobe. Tsunade-sama said to be there by noon."

Naruto turned to his lover, blue eyes narrowed and growled, "I know! I'm ready." Naruto zipped the bag, straightened up and rubbed his protruding belly. Waddling toward the door, he paused and turned, "Get the bags, we don't want to be late."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Several miles away…

"Orochimaru-sama, the Kyubi-no-kitsune (1) from today will be staying at the Hokage Tower."

Snake-like eyes narrowed and flashed evilly, "Wonderful." Long bony fingers interlaced, and a wide smile spread across the pale man's face as a long tongue licked chapped lips, "The plan starts now."

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(1) Nine-tails fox._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N- Yep finally this chappy is complete! YAY! Thanks to all that reviewed! And for those that want to know... Yes my monitor decided to revive after a week! Updates will be soon so don't despair!_

_**Everyone who's reading… remember to REVIEW!**_

_Ja-_


	9. Ch 9: The Month before the Storm

I do not own Naruto.

On with the fic.

"**OH BABY!"**

_**By: **KoolAnimeFreek_

_**This chappy was not Beta'd**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Several miles away…_

"_Orochimaru-sama, the Kyubi-no-kitsune (1) from today will be staying at the Hokage Tower."_

_Snake-like eyes narrowed and flashed evilly, "Wonderful." Long bony fingers interlaced, and a wide smile spread across the pale man's face as a long tongue licked chapped lips, "The plan starts now."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 9: "The Month before the Storm"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following month went flying by.

In Konoha, friends planned and prepared for the new birth.

In Sound, enemies plotted an attack that would take place sooner than anyone could have imagined.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is that an arm?" Naruto asked Tsunade a puzzled look in his face as he gazed at the blurry black and white picture he held in his hand.

An amused chuckle followed the question. "That's the baby's leg, brat," she said in amusement. "I still don't understand how you can't identify your baby's limbs after 3 months of looking at the pictures."

"Hey," Naruto protested, trying to sit up but unable to do so because of his large belly. "It's not my fault! An arm, a leg, they all look the same to me."

Tsunade snickered and walked over to the sink to wash her hands, "Get dressed, brat. Your watchdog will be here soon to take you to your room."

"I'm not a watchdog," a voice growled from the door. Sasuke closed the door behind himself, walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss and hug. "How's everything babe?"

Naruto's eyes shined brightly at the sight of his lover, "The old hag took more pictures of our baby!"

"Really? You'll have to show them to me," Sasuke told his fox lovingly as he rubbed his babe's large belly.

Tsunade watched the couple silently, she had gotten used to the shows of affection but sometimes they were too much. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Hey, brat, you're all done here. Get dressed and go to your room."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the Hokage, "Okay, old hag," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke help him dress.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The troops are ready for your signal, Orochimaru-sama," a gray-haired man informed his leader.

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto, "Tell them to go." Kabuto turned on his heels and left the room.

The snake-look alike Sound leader turned to the map splayed on his desk and smirked in delight.

"You won't know what hit you, Sasuke-kun."

Red splotches covered the Ninja world map showing with detail the places to be attacked. The papers scattered around the desk stated the number of troops sent to the Mist and Fog country, the Sand country, the Stone country and the Cloud country.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay Naruto. So, what I could understand was that even though it's been some time since we have been able to tell the baby's gender you have just decided to know now?" Tsunade stated in disbelief.

Naruto's blue eyes shined in barely contained delight. Sasuke sat by his side holding Naruto's hand tightly. He wasn't as thrilled as his lover to find out but was willing to do anything for his little fox.

"Yeah, yeah. Now turn on that machine-thingy and tell us!" Naruto chattered.

Tsunade cleared her throat and told the demon-holder truthfully, "Not necessary. I've known for some time."

Naruto's eyes bulged out, mouth open in disbelief. Sasuke sat calmly at his side, his face not displaying any emotion. "What?" Naruto yelped. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. I'm your medic-nin am I not? I would have noticed!" Tsunade stated. She took a deep breath and quickly told her patient before he could explode.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A group of shinobi stood in a darkened room facing a hooded figure. "The attacks to Stone and Cloud country have been successful. A total of 300 people were killed and we had the minimum amount of 43 casualties in our troops. Konoha will receive notice of this events in the following week and will try to intervene soon after, Orochimaru-sama," a non-descript ninja informed.

"Wonderful. Keep me posted of what goes on, Sano-kun. I want to know when Konoha troops will move and who will lead them," responded the pale leader with a scratchy voice and a deathly twinkle in his eye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" a Leaf shinobi yelled as he stormed in the Hokage's office jolting her awake from an early nap.

"WHAT?" she barked in outrage.

"Tsunade-sama, the Cloud and Stone country were attacked last week. 300 people are dead."

Tsunade stood up in surprise. Her brown eyes widened and she started pacing. "Who was it? Is it someone dangerous to Konoha?"

"Reports say it was Orochimaru. As far as we know Konoha is not threatened at the moment but that could change," the shinobi informed, the former panic now gone as his position asked of him to be thorough and concise in his report to the Hokage.

Tsunade stopped in front of the ninja and crossed her arms in thought. "Call ANBU squads 3 and 7. Also Jounins Ibiki, Anko, Gai and Kakashi. They are to report in the briefing room in 30 minutes."

The shinobi bowed, "Certainly, Tsunade-hime."

As the shinobi left the office, Tsunade closed her eyes and mumbled, "What is it now Orochimaru?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Konoha knows, Orochimaru-sama. They will send ANBU squad 3 along with Jounins Ibiki and Anko to Cloud country, and ANBU squad 7 along with Jounins Gai and Kakashi to Stone country for investigation in the next few days." Kabuto informed, glasses glinting in the moonlight streaming through the open window.

Orochimaru gazed thoughtfully at the bright moon. "What about our favorite couple?"

"Uchiha and the Kyubi-holder have been living in the Hokage tower for the past three weeks. Spies are at the ready. They have their friends and colleagues followed. Reports of future events and activities the couple will participate in is on your desk."

"Wonderful. Go, Kabuto. I need time to plan." Orochimaru ordered his most trusted follower.

When the door clicked close, Orochimaru took the wad of papers from his desk and started looking through them. "My, my, Sasuke-kun. It seems you'll just need to take a brief _forced _vacation."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"But, Hokage-sama. It is the last month of Naruto's pregnancy! I can't leave him!" Sasuke argued.

Tsunade had summoned ANBU squad 5, Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji that very morning. Reports of a possible attack to Sand country had reached Sand and Gaara was requesting support from the Leaf. Earlier that week, another two ANBU squads as well as 4 jounins had gone to Mist and Fog country for assistance as well. Tsunade was desperate to stop the attacks before they reached Konoha, so she had decided to send her best to Sand in order to prevent Sound's advances in their direction.

"Sasuke, I understand but Naruto is safe here. I don't think it will take that long for you to be done with this mission. After all, Sound's attack to Sand is just a rumor at the moment. We are just trying to prevent something to happen."

Sasuke remained quiet. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument. Tsunade noticed, "People," she addressed the attendees. "Be ready to depart at 0500 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Uchiha is now moving toward Sand, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and smiled a toothy ugly smile, "Let's go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A huddled figure shook under the covers. Soft sobs filled the darkened room. Suddenly the door opened and a pink-haired shapely woman stepped in.

"Naruto?"

"Go'way," a wobbly voice croaked.

Sakura sighed in exasperation and strode determinately toward the covered windows, she pulled the curtains and let sunlight filter in the room. Then she walked over to the bed and snatched the covers from the bed.

"HEY!" Naruto yelped as suddenly cold air hit his body.

Sakura stood at the foot of the bed, covers held tightly in her hands as she glared angrily at the blonde, "Naruto! That's enough! It's been a week and you're letting yourself go! Think of the baby!"

Naruto's eyes glazed over with tears, "I want Sasuke," he pitifully whined.

"Naruto, the girls and I decided to organize something for you. There is tons of the mint ramen that you like," Sakura said softly. As Naruto opened his mouth to say no to whatever but yes to the ramen, Sakura help up one hand and said, "You have to go to get the ramen. I picked out an outfit, so go to the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside."

Naruto nodded in defeat and did as he was told.

Half an hour later, Naruto stood in the briefing room, mouth hanging open in disbelief as he took in the baby decorations and the huge banner that said "BABY SHOWER."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Calm down, Uchiha. Nothing will happen to Naruto." Hyuuga told his companion in his cold voice.

Sasuke turned to the white-eyed shinobi and glared. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Hyuuga."

"Naruto is the Kyubi-vessel. Do you actually believe some-" A loud explosion cut Neji's comment. Crouching in a ready position for attack, Sasuke and Neji waited for the next attack. The ANBU squad accompanying them was an hour-distance away so they'd have to depend on each other for their safety.

A needle flew towards them but was deflected, however another needle hit its mark and Neji was knocked unconscious.

Sasuke watched in dread as a dark figure got closer. A scratchy laugh resonated the dark forest. "It is wonderful to see you, Sasuke-kun! My, my you've grown," the figure said as it got closer revealing his scaly skin and slit-pupil eyes. "However, I'm sure you'll be disappointed because you had to walk all this way to meet me and I have an appointment with a pretty blonde pregnant fox." Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "Can you imagine the power that child will have? The child with the power of a demon as well as a powerful bloodline like yours. I salivate at the thought. I have to go get my prize. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun." Poof.

A needle glinted with the moonlight as it struck Sasuke's neck. The Sharingan user crumbled to the floor a name in his lips, "Naruto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Azure eyes welled up in tears, "You guys… you didn't have to do this to cheer me up."

Sakura hugged her friend close, "Of course we did, silly. It isn't good for you to be moping around in your room. Now have a seat. We'll open the presents first."

An hour and close to a thousand presents later, Sakura handed Naruto a bright green present. "That one doesn't have a card."  
Naruto gazed thoughtfully at the gift and shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

As Naruto ripped the paper, the box exploded and smoke filled the room. Thuds echoed throughout the room as the many present fainted. Naruto's demonic senses prevented him from succumbing to the poisonous gas. A familiar figure appeared before Naruto as blue eyes widened.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto smirked, glasses glinting as he raised a needle to the fox-holder's neck. The needle went through the delicate skin of Naruto's neck as the pregnant man screamed at the top of his lungs, "SASUKE!"

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N- Sorry for the delay. To all my readers I apologize. I compromised to finish this fic and I will. There are three chapters left so don't despair. I hope this little transition chapter was entertaining. I will be replying to reviews via the new reply system at so check them out. Thanks!_

_**Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!**_

_Ja-_


	10. Ch 10: The Aftermath

_(Orochimaru sits on the edge of the bed, a thin leg over the other as he read a piece of paper. KAF opens the door and freezes at the sight.)_

_KAF: O.O WTF! What are YOU doing in my room?_

_OROCHIMARU: (looks up with black snake-like teary eyes) How can you do this? I'm not this evil! (whine)_

_KAF: (confused)_

_OROCHIMARU: (continues) I get that my infatuation with the beautiful Sasuke-kun is a little too much for someone my age but I would never try to take his baby for any of my dastardly plans!_

_KAF: (raises an incredulous eyebrow)_

_OROCHIMARU: (blabbers on) I love Naruto-kun! He is soo kawaii! (squeal) I would never hurt him. I only want to have Sasuke-kun to myself you know! I deserve to have such a beautiful body for myself! I've spend so many years with my ugly one, I deserve a better one! (raises voice) F$#&# YOU KAMI-SAMA!_

_KAF: (turns around and closes the door) MOM! CALL 911!_

_(20 minutes later.)_

_OROCHIMARU: But officer, she writes about me! I can't go! (walks out the room handcuffed)_

_OFFICER: (pushes) Keep moving, skinny._

_KAF: Take him away! I don't own him or any of the people hiding in my closet! O.O Shit!_

On with the show!

"**OH BABY!"**

_**By: **KoolAnimeFreek_

_**This chappy was not Beta'd**_

_**Last Time:**_

_A needle glinted with the moonlight as it struck Sasuke's neck. The Sharingan user crumbled to the floor a name in his lips, "Naruto."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_Orochimaru-sama wants to see you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto smirked, glasses glinting as he raised a needle to the fox-holder's neck. The needle went through the delicate skin of Naruto's neck as the pregnant man screamed at the top of his lungs, "SASUKE!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 10: "The aftermath"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A loud thump echoed in the Hokage's office as Sasuke slammed his fist against the surface of Tsunade-sama's desk and angrily started pacing around the room. "We have to do SOMETHING Tsunade-sama! It's been two weeks and we have no idea where Naruto is!"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead tiredly and tried to appease the irate man before her, "I know, Sasuke. I have sent three ANBU squads to search Hidden Sound but they found it abandoned. I don't know where Orochimaru might be."

Two weeks before, the day of the start of the mission, ANBU squad 5 had realized their two jounin comrades had not met with them at the agreed time in Sand. They had decided to go back and look for them. They had found Sasuke and Neji unconscious, poisoned and barely breathing. The jounins had been rushed to the hospital where they had been treated and released a week later. Since then, Sasuke had been pushing the Hokage to hurry the search. Tsunade-sama had even taken the extreme action of locking Sasuke in a secure room, trying to prevent him to go look for his lover.

However, Sasuke had now reached the limit of his patience and wanted results. "I DON'T CARE! We have to find hi-!"

"Where is Uzumaki?" A cold voice cut the distressed jounin. Tsunade and Sasuke turned to the new arrival standing at the door, usually cold green eyes blazing in determination.

"I heard that he was kidnapped. What is being done about this?" Gaara of the Desert, questioned the two other present.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Dark blonde eyelashes fluttered. The figure on the bed shifted to his side and groped for a warm body. When unable to find it, the blonde man sighed in distress as he clutched his pregnant belly tightly. His bright blue eyes now glazed over as tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked the pillow.

'Sasuke,' Naruto called out softly.

The sound of the door opening startled him and he sat up quickly, rubbing the tears of his cheeks.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I'm glad you're awake. I brought you breakfast," Kabuto said as he walked over to the bed with a tray in his hands.

Naruto impassively watched as Kabuto set the tray on the bed and stood upright. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to meet with you this afternoon after lunch. I will come by to help you with your bath and bring you lunch. For now, why don't you take a look at the many pregnancy scrolls we have in the bookcase? I believe it will entertain you in the meantime." Not waiting for an answer Kabuto turned on his feet and left the room closing the door behind him. The sound of the lock echoed eerily as Naruto fingered the food tray.

Two weeks. He had spent two weeks locked in this dark room. Constantly monitored by the bastard Kabuto and unable to do anything to escape.

The cold metal of a collar bit angrily at the tender skin of his neck. A chakra suppressing collar Kabuto had told him.

The very day he had awoken from the poison induced sleep, Kabuto had been standing there at the feet of the bed, waiting, waiting for Naruto to woke up and to gleefully explain the limitations the Kyuubi-holder now had under his imprisonment in Orochimaru's lair.

"_Awake, Naruto-kun?" a smirking Kabuto asked the bedridden pregnant man. Naruto glared weakly at the man and opened his mouth to answer scathingly but nothing came out. _

_Kabuto shook a finger at the blond as his smirk grew, "Aaa…That's not very nice, Naruto-kun. Will you teach that to your child?"_

_Naruto glare turned darker as the grey haired man in front of him continued, "Oh, but I don't think it'll matter anyway. After all, Orochimaru-sama will take care of any upbringing that child will need."_

_Naruto muttered under his breath and raised a splayed hand toward Kabuto's chest. But the missing ball of chakra in his hand froze him in shock. Blue eyes wide, Naruto looked at Kabuto in newfound fear._

"_Oh, handy that huh? Orochimaru-sama didn't want you to accidentally injure anyone trying to take his precious prize, so he had me make that small bit of jewelry you're wearing around your neck." _

_Naruto's shaking hand rose and slowly trembling fingers closed around a cold ring of metal. _

"_My masterpiece. A chakra suppressing collar. I never dreamed of creating something like it but with my knowledge of chakra systems as a medic-nin making it was simply that simple."_

_Crystal tears started to pour down Naruto's eyes to damp the pillow his head was resting on. He couldn't do anything. Orochimaru had him and if he didn't want to endanger his baby, he had to stay here and wait. Wait until Sasuke found him or his baby was born and was taken by the very bastard who had wanted to take over Sasuke's body._

A weak kick in his belly broke him from his memories and Naruto placed a hand on the spot his baby had given its attention on.

"Daddy'll find us, chibi. Daddy won't let that bastard take you away from us."

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Tsunade looked at Sasuke in stunned disbelief.

Sasuke turned and sighed in annoyance. Since Anko had given the option Sasuke had been stubbornly focused on it and was not closer to changing his mind.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Anko and Sasuke had been summoned early in the morning at the Hokage's office for hopefully a final decision on how to address Naruto's kidnapping. Kazekage-sama was obviously present because of his friendship with the blond kitsune and was as stubborn as Sasuke when he wanted to do something, so keeping him away from the meeting had closely caused Konoha to restart the war with Sand. However, at the moment, Gaara's presence was not the problem.

Anko, a former Orochimaru follower, had let it slip that snake-face's curse seal somehow connected his followers to him and if there was any reason for Orochimaru to need assistance, he would use it to summon followers to his side (1). Sasuke had taken on the information like a bee to honey and did not want to let it go. Even if his curse seal had lain dormant for years, he was determined to activate it and find the missing Naruto.

"If it'll help find Naruto, I'll do it." Sasuke told the Hokage, looking at her with a fire in his usual cold eyes.

"Anko has one as well, we may be able to use hers-" Tsunade tried to deal but was cut off as Sasuke abruptly stood and glared fiercely at the woman.

"Naruto is MY lover. He is carrying MY child. It is MY responsibility and I will do it!"

Tsunade sighed tiredly and shook her head. "Fine, do as you wish."

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Somewhere in a dark room, a small figure sat against the headboard of his bed as he rubbed his belly tenderly, "You'll see, baby. Daddy'll come."

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) A total rip-off from Voldemort's snake tattoo in Harry Potter… (I don't own Harry Potter either!)

_A/N- (Squeal) I loved that last line! I'm sooo sorry for the delay… something I've noticed I do every chapter… apologize :( Gomenasai! Two more chappies to go! Next chappy: Looking and finding? Naruto! _

_See ya next time!_

_**Oh and everyone else who's reading… remember to REVIEW!**_

_Ja-_


	11. Ch 11: What's coming

I don't own Naruto!

"**OH BABY!"**

_**By: **KoolAnimeFreek_

_**This chappy was not Beta'd**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Somewhere in a dark room, a small figure sat against the headboard of his bed as he rubbed his belly tenderly, "You'll see, baby. Daddy'll come."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 11: "What's coming…"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The crackling of static echoed as the sound of Gai's voice reached Kakashi's ear. _The target is moving fast. We have to pick up speed if we want to keep up._

"Roger. Keep the target in sight."

Kakashi risked a glance at the blue sky as the wind breezed against his face and sighed. Something was wrong. Since the cursed seal in Sasuke's neck had been activated, everything felt wrong. The impending doom visibly prickled his senses and Kakashi could not shake the feeling of falling into a trap.

'Orochimaru is sure to notice if Sasuke's seal had been reactivated. I don't think he will be surprised when Sasuke appears.' Kakashi couldn't help to think.

The scary transformation Sasuke's body had undergone after the reactivation had sent goose bumps to everyone present. Ever since Naruto had battled against a curse-seal-ridden Sasuke no one had mention the latent ability the Sharingan user had with the help of the little memento Orochimaru had left him and Naruto was not keen in discussing it. It was not his most fond moment and wished to vanish it from his mind.

The exact details of said transformation had not been disclosed and been present for the unveiling of Sasuke's horrific change for whom Naruto had been the only witness had been terrifying.

Now with Sasuke on Level 2 of his curse seal on the run to find Naruto, anything could happen and Kakashi could not help but feel the impending doom overwhelming him.

'I hope everything turns out fine.'

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Now, lie down and rest. It is not good for the baby if you stress, Naruto-kun. We wouldn't want the baby to come early now would we?" Kabuto calmly stated as Naruto tugged his shirt back down over his swollen belly.

The daily check-ups had started ever since he had awoken and continued daily from then on. Naruto felt disgusted every time Kabuto had to touch his belly in order to check on the baby. Sasuke should be here, glaring at him to eat healthier and trying to convince him to go to Tsunade-baba for a check-up. He should be home, not in front of this creepy man.

"However, it seems like your iron levels are down," Kabuto went on. Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his belly as he tuned out whatever Kabuto was saying.

Concentrating on his baby's movements, Naruto continued to rub his belly. He wanted to forget that he was locked in this room and that the only visitor he got was this man. He longed to feel the heated gaze of his lover and the warmth of his strong arms. However, a stray comment filtered into his mind and he opened his eyes.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said, that Orochimaru-sama has asked to be present during the delivery," Kabuto repeated.

"Oh no," Naruto shook his head, " nononononoNO! He's not going to be anywhere near MY baby!"

"I did not give you a choice, Naruto-kun," Kabuto drawled with a glare at the anxious man sitting on the bed. "You got to remember that YOU are the prisoner and YOU will abide to whatever Orochimaru-sama says and wants. After all, the baby is the reason you are here. Remember that."

The door closed, the fading footsteps echoing inside the room. Bright blue eyes filled with tears as a trembling hand reached to the bulging stomach. "Sasuke…"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Blood red eyes glared down at the building. 'I'm here, dobe.'

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

A loud laugh echoed throughout the room as the doors opened. "Welcome, Sasuke-kun."

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N- I'm back!!! I know it's been more than a year since I posted and I'm sooooo sorry but school and work got in the way of my creative juices and I was affected by a horrible writer's block. Anyway, I'm back and although this is a very short chapter, it is just a filler for what comes next. There are two more chapters for Oh Baby! Also for any fans of my other fics, I will finish those when I'm done with this one!! Thanks everybody for your support and for bearing with me and my lateness._

_**R and R.**_

_Ja-_


	12. Author's note

To all my readers and reviewers:

It's been a loooooooooooooong time since I've showed signs of life. I am soooooooooo sorry. Life and my job got in the way and I have only been reading fics not writing. I have to confess that my inspiration to continue writing Naruto fics has dwindled. However, I do promise that I will finish "Oh Baby!" soon. Only one more chapter to go. The rest of my fics will be discontinued and posted for adoption to any of the fans that will wish to get a shot at them. I apologize again. I have many other ideas for fics but I have not decided yet to actually write any but they will be most likely in the Harry Potter fandom where I have become obsessed recently. If anyone has read and is interested in finishing any of my other fics, please feel free to email me and letting me know. I will totally give you the fic to redo or whatever you feel necessary. Thanks to everyone for waiting.

koolanimefreek


End file.
